A Love Meant To Be
by ACBittersweet9596
Summary: Hermione is back at Hogwarts for her 7th year! So is Ginny & Luna. But things are happening. The Magic World is scared of what is in store, and most importantly...someone is back at Hogwarts as well. And his name is Draco Malfoy.
1. A Suprising Start At Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. J.K. Rowling does. I just created the Fan-Fiction....

* * *

Chapter One

A Surprising Start At Hogwarts

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" said Hermione.

She was standing, about to go though the 9 3/4's barrier to Hogwarts. One year had passed since Lord Voldemort had died, and Hermione, still thought that education counted.

Like that would ever change.

Unfortunately, Harry and Ron refused to go back to Hogwart's to remake up their 7th year, no matter how much Hermione begged them. Apparently they thought there were better things than school. Hermione still didn't understand why they thought so.

"Bye dear. Have everything packed? Everything checked? Have you read up for the summer?" Jane Granger quizzed.

Hermione nodded.

"Mum, I'm almost 18! You don't need to worry about me!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"I know, I know...But my little pumpkin is going off and starting her future. In one year you'll probably have a job and move out...And dare I say it, be married?" There was a twinkle in Mrs. Granger's eyes when she said it.

Hermione groaned. Her mother didn't believe that Ron and her had broken up. Sure, they did kiss at the Second Wizarding War and go out on a couple of dates, but that was it. Things were tense and boring when they did go out, and soon they realized they were much happier being friends. Hermione wanted a bigger future than Ron, seeing all he did was work at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. George needed help at the store, since Fred's death, and also needed help being put together. George was very shaken up after Fred died. He couldn't sleep for weeks on end.

Hermione tried to shake off the thought of Fred and looked at her mother.

"Mum. Please! You know Ron and I aren't together anymore! It just wasn't meant to be!"

"But-"

"Honey, let it go. Hermione is almost 18, and she has the right to say who she's with. I just hope it's no one..."

"Richard! Are you saying you don't want Hermy to get married and have kids?"

Hermione sighed. She turned back to her luggage, and she petted Crookshanks, and checked the time.

It was 10 to 11. She needed to hurry. She turned to her rambling parents and poked in.

"Mum, Dad, I need to go!"

Jane and Richard Granger turned to their daughter.

"Okay dear. So you have everything right? Wand? Cloaks? Robes? Books? Clothes? Quills? Crookshanks?" Said Mrs. Granger, looking toward the fiery, orange cat. Jane hadn't really liked her, but she put up with her. For Hermione's sake. She loved that cat.

Why couldn't she love a man like that?

Mrs. Granger sighed and looked at her daughter. She was sure pretty enough...And smart. Interesting....What else could you ask for?

"MUM! The train! 5 minutes!"

"Sorry! Okay, it looks like you're all set. Write home every week OK?"

"Mum, I'm 17."

"You'll write, right dear?" Jane asked, a bit worried. Luckily, before Hermione told them she was going to go back to Hogwarts, she whiped their memory clear of how the Second Wizarding War took place at Hogwarts. Sadly, somehow her mother seemed to remember Ron and Hermione's kiss...

"Yes, mum, I'll write every week." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay, off you go!"

Hermione kissed her parents, and took her trolley, and started running toward the barrier to the Hogwart's Express. A second later, she was in a different station. Children from ages 11-17 running around, flicking their wands, looking excited, and saying bye to their parents.

Hermione sighed again. She was alone. Harry and Ron hadn't come back. But luckily, Ginny was here. She was in her 7th year! So was Luna! Keeping the thought, she traveled along, and carried her luggage onto the train. She walked into an empty compartment, and closed the door. A second later, the door slid open.

"Hermione? Hey!" a red-haired girl ran into the compartment, followed by a dreamy looking Luna LoveGood.

"Ginny! Luna! Hi!" Hermione jumped up to hug them both.

"Harry told me you were going back to finish up school. Should of known before..."

"Hello Hermione! How are you? Did you hear? Me and my dad saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack this summer!" squeaked Luna, in a high-dreamy sounding voice.

Hermione doubted that Luna had really seen a Crumple-Horned Snorkack but she was used to Luna and her wild thoughts.

"So, how was your summer?" Asking Ginny and Luna.

"Okay. Percy is back in our lives, it's a bit annoying though. When ever we see him, he would tell us he's sorry. A million times. I'm not kidding. Sooner or later, I'm going to blow up his head or something. I don't care if I go to Azkaban doing it."

They all laughed, and like the first time Luna and Hermione met, Luna laughed insanely and a bit too loud. Hermione and Ginny glanced at her, and looked at each other, bursting in laughter.

"How's George?"

"Okay. He's still really depressed. Not to mention Mum. She won't come out of her room nowadays. My dad is doing a bit better. Ron isn't as bad as everyone else but Percy is...going insane. He thinks it's his fault that....Well you know."

"I'm-" Hermione was about to saw she was sorry, but suddenly they were interrupted by the door banging open.

They all looked startled. But it turned out to be the Candy Trolley, asking if they wanted anything from the carts.

Ginny and Hermione jumped to their feet, both thankful for the excuse to stop the subject. Luna just stayed in place, pulling out a box of what looked like, Sugar Quills.

"None for me, Thanks." Luna piped up.

Ginny and Hermione returned to their seats, hand's full with Chocolate Frogs, Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, and much more. The door was about to close when Hermione saw something surprising in the hallway.

Draco Malfoy.

The Draco Malfoy.

DRACO MALFOY.

She gaped. He looked over, flushed, quickly looked away, and walked out of sight. Hermione looked at Ginny. Who had seemed not to notice Draco.

"Did you see...?" Hermione asked quickly.

"See what, Hermione?" responded Ginny, not looking up from her sweets that were in her lap.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said, rather loud.

"What? What do you mean, Malfoy?" Ginny looked up at her.

"He's here!"

"Here? HERE?" Ginny looked alarmed and amazed.

Hermione nodded.

"What's he doing here? I wouldn't think he would be allowed! Being a Death Eater!"

"But that was in the past, wasn't it?" said Luna.

Hermione and Ginny looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater in the past. He may have changed. Maybe he's changed his ways."

Ginny snorted.

"I highly doubt it. Malfoy would never change."

Hermione was speechless. She thought about it.

Draco Malfoy. The same Malfoy who had let her be tortured, who confirmed her identity, and insulted her, Change? She was with Ginny. She didn't think that Draco could ever change.

She decided to change the topic.

"So, how are you and Harry doing, Ginny?" Ginny's eyes switched from Luna to Hermione. She smiled.

"Good. We just had a date last week, at the Harpy Beach. It was beautiful!"

Ginny then turned to Luna.

"Harry told me he talked to Neville last week...He told me something a bit interesting.." said Ginny, her eyes glittering dangerously.

Luna blushed. It was the first time they had ever saw her do so.

"Are you dating him?"

Luna turned even more red. She nodded. She seemed like she was worried what they would say.

"We'll have to double-date sometime!"

Luna looked relieved and doubtful.

Ginny looked at Hermione.

"What about you?"

Ginny knew about Hermione and Ron, and it being over. Yes, Ginny was a bit sad, but she still understood.

"Me? No one."

Ginny face looked a bit disappointed.

"Hmm...What time is it? I'm hungry. Are you?"

She bit into a chocolate frog.

"Uhh...Sure."

Luna took out a Sugar Quill, still red in the face.

Hermione popped a Bean inside her mouth.

Yuck. Sardine. She stuck her tongue out. But then swallowed it.

She tried another. Almond. Better.

Hours passed by, and the girls talked on and on. When they looked outside, they discovered it was nightfall. They quickly put on their Robes and packed their luggage.

Minutes later, they came into view of Hogwarts.

Hermione sifted a gasp. It looked completely different. The Whomping Willow tree was still there, and so was a castle, but it was different. The grounds looked newer. Re-modeled. So was the castle.

"Hmm...Looks nice, doesn't it?" Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. But she missed the old Hogwarts.

About 20 minutes later, they walked in the halls of Hogwarts. They put their bags down, and walked into the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ginny saw Hagrid, and they started to run to hug him.

"Hi Hermione. Should of known yeh be comin' back ter Hogwarts."

Hagrid smiled. Hermione blushed. Ginny grinned.

"Hi Hagrid!"

"Hi Ginny. How was yer summar?"

"OK, my dad didn't want me to go back here though."

Hagrid nodded.

"I understand. Lot o' things bin happenin' since last year."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, obviously, everyone is still scared. They aren't a hundred percent sure Voldemort is gone, and everyone is shaken up. Including the Ministry." interjected Luna.

Hagrid blinked a couple of times when Luna said 'Voldemort'.

"That's right, Luna. Everyone's still scared something might happen again. Including, You-Know-Who comin' back."

"But Voldemort has died! What else could happen?"

"Nothin' that bad. But people still don't know if he's really gone."

"But we were there! We saw him die!" Hermione argued.

"But they don' know that, Hermione! He disappeared once when Harry got 'is scar, an' they're afraid it might happin again."

Hermione was about to protest, using the Horcruxes and evidence, but no one knew about that except for her, Ron and Harry.

"But-"

"Yer guys should go sit down. It's startin'."

They said bye, and hurried to their House Tables.

A stern-looking Professor McGonagall stood up and walked to the podium.

"Hello witches and wizards. I hope you all had a nice summer. I want to welcome returning students," Her eyes glinting toward Hermione, "And our first years. Now, I want to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, Professor Winchell. I hope you will all welcome her with great generosity. Now! Let the Sorting begin. As most of you know, the Sorting Hat was hurt last year, but he has agreed to come back for the job."

She gestured to a chair and a Hat on it. As it began to sing, Hermione glanced at the teachers in the chairs. She saw Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick...but Hermione looked for a new face. She found it. There was a young pale witch sitting at the end of the row. She had short brown hair, that fell around her face. She had piercing hazel eyes, her eyes were hard, but her face was kind. Hermione hoped she was a good teacher, the only woman D.A.D.A teacher she had was Umbridge. And we all know how that went.

When Hermione focused back on the Sorting Hat, it had finished his song and Professor McGonagall began to read First Year's names.

"Aron, Taylor!"

A short, blond haired girl walked up to the hat. She put it on. A few seconds later, it shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Taylor Aron jumped off the chair, looking a bit happy, and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

"Canning, Gabrielle!"

A brown haired girl walked up to the chair.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Hat screamed.

Hermione wondered if it ever lost it's voice.

Ten Minutes later, the Sorting had ended, and the food had appeared.

Hermione pilled on some steak, and turned to Ginny.

Ginny said something before Hermione could utter a word.

"You think that the Wizarding War is still scared after everything?"

"Yeah, I mean, people thought Voldemort was dead but then he came back through the Hor-, I mean, well, he came back didn't he? And now they think that he could still come back. Even if he did die trying to kill Harry."

"I suppose so, but there isn't anything to be scared of..."

"I know..."

They turned back to eating and didn't talk for a while. Then all of a sudden, the short, blond girl walked up to Hermione. She seemed nervous.

"H-Hi! Um...Could you, um, Can I-I have your autograph?" she asked Hermione. Hermione was surprised.

Ginny turned and grinned at the girl, (Who had turned completely red and turned away) and then at Hermione.

"It's OK if you don't want to....I guess you get annoyed by all the people asking you-"

"Of course Hermione will sign! Won't you, Hermione?" Ginny turned to the girl, and to Hermione.

Hermione couldn't seem to utter a word. Then she spoke up.

"Uh, sure."

Hermione took the piece of paper and the quill in the little girl's hand, and signed it. Hermione frowned afterward, she didn't like her signature.

"Oh well, I hope that will do, it's a bit messy though." Hermione handed it back to the girl, and she looked like Christmas had come early. (The little blond girl I mean)

"Er, What's your name?" Hermione asked. The girl looked surprised.

"Taylor! Taylor Aron. I'm a first-year, just got here, and a Hufflepuff. Thanks! I can't believe it......" Taylor walked off, still muttering words to herself.

Ginny and Hermione stared at each other.

"Well that was odd...." Hermione blurted out.

"No it isn't! You're on the Chocolate Frog cards, Hermione! You're the greatest witch of our generation! Come on! You're FAMOUS!" Ginny almost yelled.

Hermione turned red. She was about to lash back to Ginny about how she wasn't famous, but she was interrupted by the loud, booming voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Hello! Well, I want to tell you that the Forest this year, is again off limits. The Quidditch tryout's will be posted by the Quidditch Captains. And this year, the captains will be...."

"For Gryffindor......Ginny Weasley!" Hermione and Ginny yelled for joy, as did a few more people, including Luna. They yelled so loud that they didn't pay attention to the names for Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but Hermione and Ginny stopped when they heard one particular name. The Slytherin Quidditch Captain.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

  
Author's Note: Umm...sorry about before..... I posted it. But my friend said something was wrong, so I deleted it and posted it again. I'll post Chapter 2 soon, I promise!


	2. An Unsettling Day

Chapter 2

A Unsettling Day

There were claps from the Slytherin Table, but no where else. Ginny and Hermione gaped. Hermione looked over at Draco, suprised to find him not smiling, but frowning. He hadn't jumped up, or had any remote signs of joy. But he was a bit pink in the face. He caught her eye again, same as in the train, and yet again, looked away.

"Okay, as I continue....." but Hermione wasn't listening. She was calculating why Draco wasn't even smiling. She had many thoughts, but some didn't make sense. She drifted off and off from earth, thinking.

Then she was poked.

"Hermione? HERMIONE." Ginny was poking and tickling Hermione. Hermione began to burst in laughter, not being able to hold it in.

"Come on! It's over! We need to go to the Gryffindor Tower! Remember?"

They ran and walked till they met the portait of the lady.

"Password?"

"Lingintonia." Hermione spoke clearly.

The opening way open up, and they walked in. Only exausted by the whole day, they ran to their dormitories, (Which they shared) and jumped into bed. Hermione was awaken in the morning by the scratching of her cat, Crookshanks.

"Okay! Okay! I'm up!" She gently plucked up her cat, and put her on the floor. She bathed, dressed in plain black robes, picked up her schedule, and walked out the door. She was awaited in the Common Room by Ginny.

They walked down to Breakfast, ate in silence intill it was broken by Ginny.

"What do we have first?"

"Well, I have Potions with Hufflepuffs. Then Arithmacy....I have Defence Against the Dark Arts last. With the Slytherins."

"Me too, well, without Arithmacy. Break Period!" Ginny grinned as they ran to Potions.

They entered the class, and was greeted by a shabby looking Professor Slughorn.

He brightened up when he saw them two.

"Why, Ms. Weasley! Ms. Granger! What a delight! Are you attending my party on Friday?"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances. They hadn't planned on it.

"Umm...Sure, Professor Slughorn."

"Perfect!" He grinned. Or at least tried to.

"Attention! Class! We shall start our class. We will learn about this certain potion. It's name is Ipertia. Does anyone know what it does?"

Hermione's hand shot up. (Like that was any suprise)

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Ipertia, or Ipata, has the power to immobilize anyone who drinks it."

"Excellent! Take 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, today, we will be attempting to brew it."

Hermione beamed.

"Now, the intructions are in your books. I trust you have them?"

The class nodded.

"Alright! Go to page 89, and begin.............starting..........Now!"

Hermione whipped open the book to page 89, and began immediatly. 20 minutes later, she had almost finished her potion, mean while Ginny had only been half-way through it.

"How are you going so fast? Argh....." said Ginny, frustrated, "I knew you were fast and smart, but not this much!"

"Well, maybe if you studied more..."

"Don't tell me anything about studying!" Ginny snapped.

Hermione was suprised. Ginny had never been mean to her before.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's okay, Ginny."

"So, can you hook me up with some of your Potion magic? Eh?" Ginny grinned.

"Maybe...." Hermione pretended to be stumped by the question.

"Hahaha.....Oh! We're supposed to stop now..." Ginny gestured to the timer (Magic Made) on the front table.

It Rang.

"OK, Time Up! Let's see what you each have!" Professor Slughorn walked to each caldron. He stopped at Hermione's.

"It's perfect!" Hermione turned red.

He walked around class, checking each one, complimenting Ginny's (Which made her turn red too, which didn't go well with her already red hair.)

and then walked up to the front.

"OK, class, Very good. A Everyone other than Hermione has homework, you must write a One-Foot long essay on what you did wrong, and how you can improve it. It's due Thursday. OK, off you go!"

The day went by pretty fast, but slowed down when Ginny and Hermione walked into Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The new teacher, Professor Winchell, was standing in front of class.

But what caught Hermione's eye, was Draco. He was at the back of the class. Maybe....trying to hide? Who knows.

"Hello, hello! Now, please be seated. I will start the lesson off on Faltrudys. Does anyone know what they are?"

By then, Ginny and Hermione had found two seats in front of the class. As usual, and to no one's suprise, Hermione's hand shot up. Yet again.

"Yes....Ms.....Granger is it?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger. Well, Faltrudy's are creatures that have the power to turn into any object known to man-kind, say a book, and when one get's close to them, unleashes a foul, deathly stench. Anyone who, of course, smells it, immediatly dies."

"Correct. Take 5 points to......" Professor Winchell checked her papers, "Gryffindor!"

A few Slytherin's groaned.

"Now, today, we will be learning what spells can be used against them, ways to detect them, and also if needed, how to kill them. Okay, there are three spells that can be used to over-power a Faltrudy. Can anyone name one?"

Must I say whom's hand shot up like a bolt of lightning? I think not, but if one does not know, it was Hermione Granger's.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Well, one spell used against it is called, Falintonia."

"Yes! Can you name the next one?"

"Aeractio."

"And the last?"

"Procalto."

"Yes! Take 30 points to Gryffindor! Excellent. Now, I will begin.........."

The class seemed to melt away, and Hermione was quite pleased with the new teacher. She was almost as good as Lupin was. But at the end of class, something halted in her brain.

"Now, I want you to write a 3-foot long essay on Palynoxs. It's due on Friday. Goodbye!"

Hermione had not studied or read about any Palynox. She panicked. Then she ran out of class, and rushed to the library.

"Oh no!" Hermione had rushed to the P section of the library, but it seemed that all the copies about Palynoxs were gone.

"This can't be happening! NO!" Hermione even checked all the D.A.D.A books. It seemed that all the ones that included Palynoxs were checked out.

"Looking for this?" a voice said behind her back.

Hermione whipped around, a hand was holding out a copy of a book that was open to a page that had the title, Palynox.

And the hand holding that book belonged to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione didn't move. She knew Draco a bit too much to believe he was actually being nice and sincere to her.

"Well, Granger, aren't you looking for this?" Draco's eyes were twinkling.

"Umm...Well, yes. But what are you up to?" Hermione asked out of curiousity.

"What makes you assum I'm up to something?"

"Well, you've alwasy hated me, teased me, tormented me, and not to mention, let me be tortured."

Draco winced and looked away when she was speaking.

"About that last one..."

"What about it?"

Draco sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"Well, about that. I'm really sorry."

Draco's silver grey eyes looked straight into Hermione's chocolate brown ones, and she somehow knew he really meant what he just said.

"Well...I guess I should forgive you. I mean, what would Voldemort of done if he found out you stopped it? But....I will not."

"Well, he probably would of killed me, and my parents."

"Oh."

"Um, I guess I should be going. Here, you can use this, I already finished my essay." Draco placed the book on the nearest table, and looked back up at Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione was a bit suprised.

"Think otherwise?"

"Well..."

"I guess I never really cared about education before."

"Well, I guess not. Bye, Malfoy."

"Bye."

Draco turned to leave, but then stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?" Hermione started.

"Call me Draco."

Hermoine was flustered, and then Draco turned back around and walked out of the library. Hermione stood for a while. She went through the scene in her head.

What just happened?

Did I really just have a conversation with Malfoy, as if we were...Friends?

Hermione tried to shake off the thought as she began to start her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay. But there was a strange feeling in her heart. And Hermione didn't like it.


	3. Some People Aren't Worth Trusting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Not the characters. It all belongs to J. K. Rowling. So........

Please don't kill me. Or worse........forbid me from writing. Well, dying would be worse. But forbidding me from writing would be cruelty. That would suck. Hahahaha....That reminded me of when Hermione said

"Sooner or later, you'll get us killed. Or worse, _Expelled._"

Okay, hope you like the story!

**

* * *

**

**A Love Meant To Be**

** Chapter 3**

** Some People Aren't Worth Trusting**

**

* * *

  
**

A few weeks had gone by since Hermione and Draco's little encounter at the library. It was a Monday afternoon, and Hermione was in her Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. Professor Winchell was handing back the graded Palynox Essays. Hermione leaned forward, in curiosity and in impatience. A few heart threatening moments, when the teacher walked toward her desk, only to be passing an essay to another student. Finally, after what seemed like, 3 years to Hermione, and only 20 seconds to the clock, Professor Winchell walked up to her desk. She took a few papers, and put them on Hermione's desk, then walked away. Hermione quickly looked down. Her jaw dropped. But only a bit. She had looked down, to sadly see that she had gotten only a A- on her paper.

"What did you get?" asked Hermione, very harshly, to Ginny.

"I got a B, what did you get?"

Ginny showed Hermione her paper, and true to her word, there was a gleaming red B written at the top right corner.

"I did OK," Hermione replied as Ginny rolled her eyes.

Ginny leaned forward, and tried to quickly snatch the paper out of Hermione's hands. Unsuccessfully.

Hermione smirked, but her smile disappeared as Ginny quickly whipped out her wand and muttered a quick and easy spell.

"Accio Essay!" Pointing her wand at Hermione's Paper. It flew out of her hands and Ginny caught it.

"God. A-?! You got a A-, and you think that's a bad grade?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well, I don't understand why I only got a A-."

"Oh, maybe it was because you copied it STRAIGHT out of the book? Besides. The world isn't going to end. Oh wait! Or is it?"

Ginny put on a fake-worried face and clapped her hands to her mouth. In return, Hermione smack her on the head with her paper. Ginny laughed, and Hermione looked around the classroom. She did that at the wrong moment. See, at that very moment, Draco had to look up. They caught each other's eyes, and he smirked. He held up this paper to show only a big red A+ on it. Hermione was furious. She turned around as the teacher was walking to the front of the class.

"Now, settle down. I have big news. For the next few weeks, we, or you, will be doing a project. And you will also have partners."

At that, Hermione and Ginny automatically moved toward each other.

"I'm sorry, but you will have assigned partners. Now, I will begin the list."

Hermione sighed. Who would she have as a partner?

"Ginevra Weasley with,"

Hermione looked high in hope. (Okay, that was cheesy.)

"Adam Solance."

Hermione's shoulder's sagged. Ginny gave her a sad little look as she turned around to find her partner. Adam Solance was a 7th year Gryffindor, as he had curly black hair and laughing brown eyes. Ginny's , though not single and dating Harry, eyes had lit up when she saw him. Hermione could not blame her for doing so. She then focused back on the teacher.

She read each and every name, intill she reached the last parring on the list.

"Hermione Granger with...."

Wait, Hermione thought, there's only one person left in the room that doesn't have a partner, other than herself......she looked to the back.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco grinned and waved at Hermione.

"Now, you will also be sitting with your partners. So go."

Hermione reluctantly picked up her things, and walked to where Draco was sitting.

"Well, Hello _Hermione__**. **_Quite a pleasure to be working with you. Well, not really."

Hermione resisted the impulse to punch him. She smiled weakly, and turned to see what Ginny was doing. Turns out she was chatting with Adam, leaning forward, and shaking his hand. Hermione sighed, and turned back to a smiling Draco.

"Oh, shut up."

"Not quite the Hello I hoped for, but I guess it will have to do."

"Oh, please. Save your breath, Malfoy."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Don't you think now, that we're partners, that we should call each other by our first names?"

"Sorry, but I don't think I really want to at the moment, _Malfoy._"

"Why not? I'm certainly charming enough, aren't I?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"For the the next 5 minutes, get to know your partner. Starting......Now," The teacher called over all the chatting. Hermione made a few sighing noises, and looked at Draco. She noticed his eyes were a piercing shade of silver-gray, covered with little specks of Black and Gold, as well as Amber. She shook off this thought, and came back to earth.

"Arghh....," Hermione let out.

"What? Don't want to let me have a second chance?"

"Well, most people deserve one. But in your case, you don't deserve one."

"Harsh words, Hermione. Harsh words. Now, you don't actually mean them do you?"

Hermione thought this was a question, but Draco talked before Hermione could.

"Well, Of course you didn't! So, how was your summer?"

Hermione had a hard time resisting her urge to smack him across the face. But she regained consciousness, and replied back.

"Fine."

"Oh, there must be more to Fine."

"Okay...Well, I had some personal things, I spent time with my parents, and then stayed at the Burrow until my parents picked me up. And you?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Were those, 'Person Things', something like...Hot Dates? Eh?"

"No."

"Well, of course not! What was I thinking? Any dates?"

"Some." replied Hermione, grim. She had no idea why she was telling him this.

"With whom?"

"Someone. Now, how was your summer?"

"Is this someone, the Weasel?"

"Maybe. And don't call him that. His name is Ron. Ron Weasley. Now, how was your summer? And don't change the subject."

"Hmm....If you must know, Crap."

"How so?"

"Well, my parents got arrested. I had the whole Manor to myself, only to be reminded of the foul things that happened in each and ever room there, each time I entered a room. I was also interrogated, and as well, the house was searched over 5 times. I had to relive everything, every single day."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Are you really? Because pretty much, most of the time someone says sorry, they really don't even mean it. It's more of a, automatic impulse, than a real emotion."

"Sorry about that then."

"There you go again."

"Well it's hard to feel sorry for you, when I can't trust you after everything you've done!" Hermione spat at him.

"Did it ever occur to you I've changed?"

And with that, the bell rang, and without a word, Draco walked swiftly out of the room, leaving

Hermione sitting there. With her mouth open.

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: I'm working on my fourth chapter, but I'm not completely done with it. I hope that I'll be able to post it by Thursday, but it may take a bit longer than that. Hope you liked tis chapter! Subscribe! Review! Read on! XD


	4. A Small Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

**A Love Meant To Be**

**Chapter Four**

** A Small Meeting **

* * *

Hermione stood there for a few seconds, then quickly snapped back to reality. She quickly gathered her books and stuffed them in her bag and ran out the door. She felt a bit like she wanted to cry, but she told herself that it was a imposterous thing to do and held her tears back. She ran through the hallway, the only thought she had on her mind was, "Just get back to the dormitory. Just get back in time". She gave the fat lady the password and quickly stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hey, you ready to go to dinner?" Ginny asked, out of no where. Apparently she was sitting near the fire, out of Hermione's view.

"Umm...Not yet. I'm just gonna go to my bed and drop off my things. Okay?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione sped off toward her bed. Her soft bed, where she would be able to jump freely on it and cry as long as she wanted. But it never that far. As soon as Hermione jumped onto her bed she jumped up in pain. A box was under her stomach. She reached under and retrieved the box. A note was stuck to it.

_Dear__ Hermione, _

_I'm a bit sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you or anything. I was just trying to make you believe the truth. That I have really changed. My stupidness has gone away, I'm terribly sorry about everything that I've done to you in the past. And I hope I won't do anything to hurt you in the future. I want to you to believe me, and I want to know if you do believe me, and trust me. So meet me at the Room of Requirement at 6 p.m. tonight. Please bring no one, just yourself._

_Signed,_

_Draco_

_P.S.- I attached this note to a box of Chocolate Frogs. _

Hermione quickly crumpled, then straightened out the piece of paper. She tried to believe him, but she could not. She looked down, and indeed there was a box of Chocolate Frogs. They were her favorite. But...how did he know? It must be a coincidence she thought. She thought about throwing away the chocolates, then eating them, but instead she put them in her night desk. She then got up, and smoothed the wrinkles on her shirt. She hurried out the door and into the Great Hall. She pushed the doors open and started to walk toward the Gryffindor House Table, searching for Ginny. She accidently glanced toward the Slytherin Table and saw that Draco was looking straight at her. His face was expressionless. Hermione turned around and saw Ginny talking to a few people. Hermione ran to the table and sat beside her.

"Hey Hermione. What took you so long?"

"Oh, umm......I was just catching up with some homework," Hermione responded.

"Ahhh....Of course. How did I not know?" With that, Ginny turned back to the people she had been talking to before.

Hermione slowly ate some food, glancing at the clock every so often. It was 4:35. About two hours and a half left. She decided to try to go back and do some homework. But it didn't help. So Hermione just sat in the Gryffindor Common Room until she saw the clock strike six. She then picked herself up and walked swifly out of the room. She walked until she saw the Room of Requirement, and she knocked on the door. It opened in a matter of seconds. Draco stood there, in a white shirt with black pants. Hermione looked down at her wrinkled mass of robes.

"Umm...Hello?" Hermione started.

"Hello. I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Well, I couldn't leave it at that."

"So, do you finally believe me?"

"Not sure. Should I really?"

"You really should."

"How do I know this isn't some trick? That I might become friends with you then all of a sudden, you turn around and I realize you were...just faking it all? How do I know that you still don't hate me, and this is some pay back? How do I know you're not supporting Voldemort? How do I know?"

"Well....I'll tell you now. It isn't a trick. I am really trying to make up for it all. Well, If I hated you. If I really hated you, don't you think that I could never actually call you Hermione? Wouldn't I call you a dirty, filthy, well....you know. And for that part about Voldemort? You thought that I actually did support him?"

"Uh...Yeah. You did become a Death Eater and try to kill Dumbledore."

"That's because he threatened to kill me. And my family. I had no choice but to become a Death Eater"

"Oh."

"Oh is all you have to say? God. You ARE boring."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"That's not very nice!"

"Well, is it nice to call someone a liar?"

"Well, I depends"

"Ahh....I see. So in my case, it's alright? Huh...Very nice."

"Well, prove to me that you aren't a liar."

"Well. Like I said, I had no choice but to become a Death Eater. Why would I try to become your friend? What would I want pay back for? You didn't do nearly as much bad stuff as Potter did. Perhaps I just want to make up for it all."

Hermione wasn't completely sure. Every person deserve a second chance....Or maybe it would be about his 5th chance....Or 10th.....But still. Even if Malfoy was Malfoy, that didn't mean he couldn't change right? And what harm would it really do? It's not like we're gonna get THAT close...

"Alright. I believe you. But I still don't trust you completely."

"I guess we'll just have to work on that. So, friends? At least for the sake of being adults? I mean, you are almost 18." (For that day was September 4th)

"Correct you are. How do you know when my birthday?"

"I have my ways. Now, friends? Or at least, we agree to put up with each other?"

Hermione nodded and Draco stuck out his hand. Hermione hesitated, then shook it.

"Well, it's almost 7. Time flys when you're having fun doesn't it? If you call this _fun_...."

"Argh. Let's go. Well, at least I will go. See you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow."

Hermione then walked out of the room, followed by Draco. They both walked to their House Common Rooms. A sudden feeling hit Hermione, just like the time after their chat at the library. Except this time, it was stronger. Much, much more stronger. And this time, it felt like something in her heart.

* * *

Author's Note: I am so sorry it took so long! I usually post each chapter every two days, but I got a bit busy last week. I hope I'll be able to put up the next chapter one time. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. And I'm also sorry this chapter is so short! Arghh.....


	5. A Library Enounter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not the characters, only my small idea of a fan-fiction.

* * *

**A Love Meant To Be**

**Chapter Five**

**A Library Encounter**

* * *

A few days had passed by since Draco's and Hermione's little chat in the Room of Requirement. Hermione, of course, had not gotten use to the fact of being "friends" with Draco Malfoy, but she needed to be on friendly terms with him if she wanted to have this project work easily. It was a nice Friday afternoon, and Hermione and Draco were seated in the Library working on their project. Apparently, they needed to make a spell and make a board saying what it did and what it protects you against, and so on. It seemed simple enough to the students.

"What's wrong with Blastonia?" Draco cried out.

Hermione rolled her eyes. They were coming up with names for their spell, and Draco wasn't really helping. I mean, it was a good thing that he was actually making a effort, and not letting Hermione do all the work like Ron or Harry would do, but still. His ideas didn't seem, to be nice, right.

"Blastonia? A rock being blasted to pieces keeps popping up in my head! And besides, most of the spells are originated from _Latin_. Not your imagination!" Hermione pointed out to him.

"Fine. But I haven't learned Latin, they don't teach it here at Hogwarts. Oh wait. What was I thinking? Of course _you_ know Latin,"

"No, I don't. But I do know the Latin version of push against is Encontra Pulsus,"

"I should of known. Of course you would of looked up what 'to push against' is."

"Well, it is our project topic. Spell. Thing. Whatever,"

"Well you're the one who propsed making a spell that pushes your opponent away...,"

"Well, yeah! The only spell that was ever known for doing that is Expelliarmus, and it rarely happens!"

"Fine...,"

"So, Encontra Pulsus it is?"

Draco scrunched up his face in a moment of thought. Then his face turned to normal.

"Agreed."

"Great! Now, lets get the real work started!" Hermione proposed.

"Why don't we split the work in half?"

"Exactly what I was thinking-"

"I'll make the spell and you can make the board!" Draco told her.

Hermione's mind stalled in it's tracks. _Him_ do the important work? She didn't even think he could do it! What if he messes it up? What if he does it wrong? What if-

"Hermione?" asked Draco, waving his hand over her face.

"Oh. It's okay, you don't have to make the spell! I'll do it!"

Draco looked at her.

"You don't think I can do it, do you?"

"No! That's not it! I just-"

"Trust me. I've been involved in the Dark Arts. I think I can at least make a weasly little spell."

"Oh! Umm...well....if you really really think so..." Hermione said, a bit worried.

"I do. Now, the project is due in about...two weeks. So, we better get started! Hold on, I'll go get some books on spells."

"Already done." Hermione said, pulling her messenger bag onto the table.

She pulled out a number of books, in variety of size and shape. Draco looked them over, and picked a few of them and started to open one. Hermione looked at him.

"Are you really sure you want to do the spell part? I mean, I'm fine with doing it!"

"No, it's okay." Draco said firmly.

"But I mean, I'm used to doing the hard part! It's okay!"

"I'm _fine_." Draco said.

"Okay...if you say so..."

Hermione then reluctantly picked up a piece of paper and started working on the outline plan of the board. A few hours seemed to pass, and they barely even noticed anything around them. Hermione was too engrossed in drawing and writing, and Draco's head was fully stuck into the spell books. After a while, they heard a loud noise and finally looked up.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"Don't know, want to go out in the hall and see?"

"Sure."

Draco and Hermione got up and started toward the door into the hall, and then suddenly it burst open. Peeves was flying in and out of the bookcases, throwing what seemed to be water balloons on everything. Madam Pince was furious.

"Stop that this instant, Peeves! STOP IT!" yelled Madam Pince, in frustration.

Water was flowing over books, and the floor. A few students jumped out from the book aisles and then saw Peeves and ran out of the library.

"Oooh!! Little kiddies scared of a little water? Ha! Oooh! I see two kiddos over here!"

Much to Hermione's and Draco's horror, as they had gone back into the library, Peeves was now soaring toward them. They looked up.

"What do I have here! Hermy and Malfy together! Hermy and Malfyyyyyyyyy!"

Then much to everyone's non-surprise, Peeves dropped two huge fat water balloons one each of their heads. Hermione screamed and tried to jump, but she had no time. The huge balloon splatted on her head, sending streams of water going down her back and on her hair. Draco's situation was quite the same, except without the screaming. After a laugh or two from Peeves, and a few screams from Madam Pince, Peeves soared through the Library door and into the hallway. Hermione and Draco looked at each other, both of them wet and cold now. They looked at the clock near the desktable, and saw it was almost 7. They decided that they had researced enough and done enough work, and then both left for dinner. Hermione, now discovering her roaring hunger that she had been ignoring for a few hours, and decided that she would run to the Great Hall and get a bite to eat and then change her clothes. She put her books in her bag and ran out the door. She finally reached the Great Hall, and gasping for breath, she walked over to the Gryffindor House table. Ginny looked up when she came and sat down.

"What happened to you? And where were you?" Ginny said, looking Hermione up and down.

"Long story...I was in the library (Which to this Ginny snorted) with Draco and then Peeves came...he sent a huge water balloon on my head..,"

"Ahh..wait. That sucks. Wait. Did you just say _Draco?_"

Hermione realized her mistake in calling Malfoy Draco, and she quickly tried to cover it up.

"Did I? Must of made a mistake..."

Ginny looked curiously at her.

"Are you sure? And what were you doing in the library with him for-,"

Ginny looked at her watch on her wrist.

"Three and a half hours?"

"We were working. On our project."

"Together? Why didn't you just like tell him to do the board and have him go?"

"Er...he's not doing the board...I am."

"What?"

Ginny looked incredublesly at her.

"You? You, Hermione Granger, is not doing the hard part in a project? How odd..."

"Yeah...He insisted upon it."

"And you accepted?"

"Well, I tried to stop it, but before I knew it I had agreed to it and...well...that was that. So, what's for dinner?" Hermione said, changing the topic before Ginny continued questioning her.

"The usual," said Ginny, gesturing to the plates of food before them.

"Ah."

With that, Hermione sat down and put some food on her plate and started eating.

"Okay, you can try to ignore it, but I will continue this discussion later,"

Hermione turned her head away, hoping that she wouldn't. Because if she did, she would have to come up with some serious answers.

* * *

Author's Note: I am soooooo sorry that this is posted like a month, two months late! I've been busy, and I keep on forgetting...so on. So, er...I'll try to post the next chapter soon...and I hope you liked this one!


End file.
